091316-A Nice Day for an Engagement
Elle is about 13 years old. LL: Elle is awoken by a knock at her door. CC: Elle sedately gets out of her bed, arranging the sheets neatly while she calls out, "One moment! CC: " CC: She quickly puts her hair to rights and opens the door. "Sorry. May I help you?" LL: Your mother, Lucy is standing there, smiling widely. "Good Morning Muffin!" CC: "Good mornin' mama!" Her smile is kind and warm. LL: Lucy is all smiles. "The palace is abuzz with special news today, Elle! I'm so excited for you!" LL: Lucy puts her hands over her mouth. "ooh! But I swore I wouldn't spoil the surprise." CC: Elle looks surprised. Well this was certainly shaping up to be a wonderful day! "Oh mama, tell me somethin' about it at least!" Her face is aglow with excitement. LL: Lucy grins mischeviously. "You will want to dress up very nicely, today. I've brought maids to do your hair and make up." CC: "Mama you're so wonderful! Thank you kindly!" LL: Lucy begins going through the closet looking for a nice dress, while maids come in and begin bustling, preparing a bath for Elle. "You know that the Regent has always considered you his daughter, right, lovely?" CC: "Yes, mama." She gives a stretch and smiles. "The Regent has been right kind to me." LL: "And you know that these are hard times for humans, and we must do what we can to protect ourselves?" CC: "Well, mama, I do what I can." She looks at her mother. "Mama, what dress are you pickin' out for me? It's not one of those frilly ones like I wore as a young'un is it?" LL: "No, no, this is a dress for a lady, on a very important day for her." Lucy winks. "Nothing in here will do. I'll go get something from my closet. Ladies, you take good care of my little dove." The maids nod, and busy themselves helping Elle with her bath. CC: Elle watches her mother go then goes with the maids to get in her bath. LL: Elle is already dried off and wearing her unmentionables when her mother returns. "I had intended to save this for you for Perigee, but I think this is a special enough occassion that you can have it now." She's holding a large confection of pale blue tafetta in her arms. CC: "Oh mama!" Elle makes an excited noise and goes to stroke the tafetta with gentle fingers. "It's gorgeous! This is for me?" LL: "Indeed it is. This is a dress for a lady, not a little girl. And I do think you've grown into every inch a lady." Lucy looks on Elle fondly. LL: "Oh! Nyarla sent a present as well." She lays the dress on the bed, and unfolds it, revealing a small jewelry box. "Go ahead, open it." CC: Always one to enjoy presents, Elle falls upon the box with a bright giggle. She opens the box while exlaiming, "You're the best mama a girl could ever ask for!" LL: Inside is a necklace, with a large sky-blue gem for a pendant. Lucy giggles. "He had the jewelers bring it by my room this morning, when I learned about your big surprise!" CC: "Oh how kind of him!" She sighs softly at the gem. It was her favorite color. "How did he know that color was my favorite?" LL: "He asked me a few weeks ago. I didn't think anything of it, but now." She winks. "Go let those maids do your hair and make up, so we can get going!" CC: "Oh yes! My apologies!" She places the box back on the bed and scurries off to the maids." LL: Lucy begins digging through Elle's closet again, settling on a dark blue ribbon. "Perfect. Just perfect." CC: "What's perfect, mama?" LL: "This sash. It'll look good with the dress so you're not all washed out." CC: "Oh. Okay!" Elle sits as still as she can with as excited as she is. "I can't wait!" LL: The maids are just putthing the finishing touches on your appearance, when you can hear trumpets from the audience chamber, announcing that the Regent has begun holding court for the day. Lucy gasps. "Oh! Hurry Hurry! Arms up!" She is already trying to put the dress over your head." CC: Obediently, Elle raises her arms and shimmies the dress down, assisting whatever arranging is already being done. "Oh mama, I'm so excited!" LL: Lucy helps the dress settle around Elle's form, then wraps the dark blue bow around her waist, using the ribbon to accentuate her figure. "You look like a dream, lovely." CC: "This dress is wonderful mama!" She goes for a quick hug LL: Lucy returns the hug. "Now for the necklace, my dear." CC: Quickly, and somewhat elegantly, Elle grabs the necklace off of the bed and hands it to her mother to help put on. "Of course mama." LL: Lucy carefully puts the necklace on, the large blue stone resting just below Elle's clavicle, and perfectly matching the color of her eyes. CC: Elle arranges the skirt to her liking and stands tall for her mother. "How do I look, mama?" LL: "Oh my little one. You are as pretty as a picture." CC: She blushes and bobs a curtsy. "I hope they like me." LL: "They will. They will. They will. But there's one person in particular we want to like you." Lucy winks.CC: Elle tilts her head a little in curiosity, but doesn't question it. "Thank you so much for the dress, mama. I'm sure whoever it is will like it! You're so good at pickin' out colors!" continues in for hyperlink Category:Elle Category:Felling